My Heart Burns for Acceptance
by xXKungfudemonessXx
Summary: Jirou was a child from the fire nation was dumped at the steps of an earth nation ninja sanctuary. though he was taken in and cared for he was often left out and ridiculed be being a firebender. he fights to earn the respect of his clan
1. Chapter 1

It was in the deep of night as a woman made her way trough her way trough her dense woods. By the last request of her husband she was searching for a way to find a home for her son and fast. They would soon come for her and she didn't want to think what could happen to her boy if they got a hold of him. She rather him grow up not knowing her than grow up oppressed in some prison with her for not adhering the fire nation law and helping an 'enemy' solider . As she wandered she smelt something that reminded her of food and carefully and quietly followed the smell as it got stronger the farther she went. She came across what looked like a fort wall that looked to be earth nation in it architecture and coloring. She wearily smiled, she found a place that could take care of her son or at the very least could find a home better for him. She followed the wall till she found a gate and and carefully placed the baby on the step. She care fully brushed back the boys red hair from his eyes as her own welled up with tears. She hated leaving him but she wanted a better life for him even if it meant not with her. She made sure he was still asleep and looked for a way to have someone come to find him bu she found none. She knew she have to keep moving as to keep her son from being captured too. So she turned and ran crying, hoping that he would be found by the right people ….

As the sun rose the child grew hungry and was getting cold, as babies do when thy need care he cried in hopes someone would come and care for him. Inside one of the younger elders passing by on his morning stroll heard the faint cry on the other side of the gate. He had to gate opened and found the child crying on the steps. Carefully lifting the child he noticed the fabric the child was wrapped in was colored with fabric typical of fire nation middle class clothing. He took pity on the kid knowing he had nothing to do with where he was born he carried him inside despite the controversy he knew it would spark. He had decided if they abandon a baby just because he was born to the wrong nation then they were no better than their enemy.

He named the child Jirou, the name him and his wife would have named their first child had the child survived. He gave the child to his wife to care for so he could deal with the other elders disapproval of the child. While he fought and won the child right to stay he knew the child would have difficulty fitting in especially if the other elders chose to alienate the child from the rest of the clan...

Many years past and as Jirou grew up he started to notice that the other children never wanted to play with him, he didn't mind it too bad. After accidentally burning one of his fathers rugs his father had to sit him down and tell him about where he had come from. While he was sad that he was technically adopted he at least understood why the children didn't like him. His father raised him to never be ashamed of what he could do. But to understand not everyone will see past what they wanted to believe. Jirou kept that in mind whenever the other children would leave him out of everything but by the time he was 12 it had gone from picking on to being the bullies punching bag.

When it came time to join training he was excited. He spent most of his time watching others train, it was the best way to have fun with out risking getting beat up again. While he preferred not to fight he saw the need to learn how. He was worried how ever because he would have to impress the elders before he could, and he knew they disliked him. If he could prove himself to the elders then they would have to let him train...

that day would come when a band of fire nation bandits discovered the clan home. Hoping to loot the treasure the attempted to burn the place down. All the younger children were taken to a safe area, Jirou among them. He stayed put till he realized one kid was missing, it was the kid that picked on him the most and when he didn't come and accuse him of something it caught Jirou's attention. He slipped past the person monitoring them and went in search for him. He heard yelling in a storage shed that had caught fire and rushed toward it. He put out the fire that blocked the door thanks to his father's help in tiring to teach him to control his fire bending abilities, and busted down the door. He helped the kid out from were he was trapped and got him out. Just as he was leaving the building collapsed on him burning his back. The kid he had saved came to his rescue this time digging him out. They both made it back to the safe place around the same time the bandits had been captured. At first the elders ridiculed him for not staying with the other children but the kid he rescued stood up for him and said he had ended up getting burned because he was trying to save him. Impressed by his willingness to help those who were mean to him the agreed to let him train with the other children but more importantly to Jirou he had gained a new friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Yune, that was his new friends name, seeing as they were now in training together they were on a first name basis Jirou and Yune spent all their time together learning they weren't too different after all. Though being Jirou's friend decreased his popularity with the other kids Yune continued anyways. Jirou had gained enough popularity to no longer be a punching bag. That and everyone wanted him to show off his cool burn scar on his back. Training was hard but they both enjoyed it. They knew if they trained hard they would be great ninjas by the end of it. The boys always had a friendly competition they would always try to to better than the other during training sessions.

Before long they were old enough to to run errands the other more experienced ninja's preferred not to do. At his fathers request Jirou was assigned to deliver a letter. He got to to got to the biggest earth kingdom city, Ba Sing Se. He was given a map or the city and proper attire for delivering the letter. He was also given a small concealable weapon should the need to defend himself arise. With all he need with him he said goodbye to Yune, who wad jealous but still happy for him, and was on his way.

He was excited for his first time outside the clan walls. Just getting to the enormous city would be a task all on its own. He followed the map which pretty much had him follow a road the whole time. As anti-climatic as it sounded he knew he should keep to the road. He had been training for a year and was only 14 so he probably looked very nonthreatening. We was unusual to boot he had always stood out a bit with his red hair and dark gold colored eyes. He was able to follow the road only meeting a few people along the way who for the most part ignored him. A few asked where he was heading and pointed him in the same direction the map told him. A few that where driving carts offered rides to a certain point. which a few that didn't look suspicious he accepted. A few rides and a chicken bite wound later, he could see the city gate in the distance. He nearly ran the rest of the way, excited for what was inside the city walls.

As he approved the gate he reached in to the folds of his top and pulled out a rolled up paper. He remembered being told it would help him get into the city. He carried it very tightly till he approached the gate and a guard stopped him.

"I'm told to give this to you" he said glad his voice made him sound older than he probably looked.

"don't know why they would send a boy to do this job I don't know" the guard said after reading the paper.

"maybe I'm older than I look." Jirou replied trying not to get frustrated. He hated it when people belittled him. He may be use to it but it didn't make him like it anymore.

"well either way you seem to be in order, just watch yourself in the lower ring your height makes you a target. Follow the main roads and you find your way were you need to go" the guard said before using his earthbending to let Jirou in. thought he my not know much about the goings on in the world his father warned him than no one should find out he was a firebender because it was greatly frowned upon more so than he was use to in the walls of the clan so when the guard watched him as Jirou went trough the gate he became a bit worried if he was a bit too different than his adopted family, that he looked like he wasn't born into the earth kingdom. After he was in and the gate shut behind him he could see why the guard said to be careful. While it wasn't outwardly a horrible place, it carried the feel like he should watch his pockets while he was here. Following the guards instructions he followed the main roads. Keeping way clear of the places that the smelled of wine like the elders drank and the after-training bath house, he made it past the shady part relatively unnoticed.

It was getting late so he would have to find a inn to stay at. He was looking at this one place when someone smelling strongly of wine bumped in to him nearly knocking him over. The guy apparently thing Jirou had bumped him got all angry so Jirou had to run, though he could perfectly well defend himself there was no honer in fighting someone that inebriated. On his way however when he had turned to look to see if the guy was actually after him, he ended up knocking over a cart and countless cabbages rolled into the street.

"My cabbages!" the guy exclaimed

"I'm sorry sir but I have to go" he said having truly wanting to help pick them up, but the guy was current hugging one and crying he figure this guys brain was a cabbage and probably should be avoided. After the drunk guy and crazy cabbage guy was out of sight he went to the nearest inn. The lady that ran it apparently liked him and didn't charge him for a room. Exhausted from his day he crashed in his room with our even undressing


End file.
